Bad Day
by MissPixieLisa
Summary: Sirius did not believe in bad days until he had one. A day where everything went wrong how can James help him. JP/SB Slash


Sirius Black was not having a good day; in fact he was having the worst day of his life. Before today he believed that when people said that they where having one of those days where everything went wrong they were either over exaggerating or trying to make excuses for their own stupid actions. Sirius truly believed that until this day.

Today Sirius was having the worst day of his life. The day actually began with Sirius in a fine mood until that is he looked at his alarm clock he had sleep in yet again but worse than normal this time. He jumped out of bed yelling to the others to get their lazy arses out of bed. Walking over to James's bed he saw that it was already empty. The others had left without him, grumbling Sirius began to get ready but he had trouble finding his robes, he found them but then could only find one shoe. After searching for a good ten minutes and getting more aggravated by the second he eventually found his shoe under James's bed for some reason. Though now that he thought about he remembered throwing it at James's head last night.

Sirius came flying out the dorms as fast as he could without tripping over his feet or the stars while still trying to tie his tie around his neck, James normally did that for him he could never work those bloody things. When he finally reached the great hall there was no one left in there, all having headed off to their classes but the food was still on the table. Sirius reached out to grab some toast to eat on his way to class; his hand was barley and inch away from the food when it all disappeared of the tables. "Fuck" Sirius moaned banging his hand on the table, he wouldn't be able to eat until lunch now.

As the day wore on his luck didn't get any better. He arrived late to transfiguration and was forced to take the last seat in the class. This just so happened to be the seat next to Evans, who as if just to annoy him poked him with her quill to get him to pay attention any time he tried to get some rest. Sirius did not see whatever James saw in her. He also received a detention from McGonagall for turning up late to class, as if that had not happened before. After transfiguration was potions where he discovered that he had left his essay back in his dorm in his haste to get to class, and after he had actually taken the time to copy it of Remus too. To make things better he was forced to partner Snivellus and only succeeded in blowing up their cauldron from their arguing.

On the way to lunch he was walking along with James and Remus with Peter tagging alone behind. He had just entered the great hall when he tripped over his own feet and landed face first on the ground in front of everyone. Sirius groaned he could hear everyone laughing especially the Slytherins who where beside themselves with laughter. No one laughs at Sirius Black!

A hand was stuck in front of Sirius to help him up. He was pulled to his feet by a grinning James. His hand was warm and tingling from where James was still holding him. Sirius was momentarily lost in the many colours of James's hazel eyes and smiling for the first time that day, until he noticed that James was also slightly laughing at him. Ripping his hand out of James's and snarling Sirius marched to the Gryffindor sitting down and resting his head in his hands, while doing this he missed James's peculiar look at him. He could feel a egg forming on his head from where he had hit it during the fall, groaning he began to eat with James slipping in to the seat next to him quietly.

His day didn't get any better and Sirius was truly beginning to believe in bad days. Quidditch training was hell, it was pouring with rain and Sirius was constantly being blown of course and almost of his broom as he struggled to hold his beaters bat. By the time James finally admitted defeat and ended training Sirius was about ready to cry at the day he had had.

Without even bothering change out of his soaked uniform he left a confused James at the pitch and stormed up to his dormitory ignoring Flich's shouting about leaving mud everywhere, snarling at the people who dared to stare at him as he entered the commo room, he was a marauder for petes sake!

Throwing his broom to the floor Sirius collapsed on to his bed without even changing out of his wet clothes, water dripping everywhere. His head was throbbing where the egg from his fall had formed and he felt like screaming he truly was having a bad day. 'Why me?' Sirius thought "why do I have to have the day from hell and why do I have to be in love with my best friend?'

Sirius began to hit his head on the bed head repeatedly until he realised that it was actually hurting and opted for laying on his bed with his hands on his face and hopping that it would all just disappear, Truth be told he knew he had been in love with James for a long time. James was and had been his everything since Sirius had met him at the age of eleven. James was his one constant the one person that had always been there for him and Sirius loved him with everything he had. But today was the worst possible day for him to come to terms with it.

The dormitory door opened and closed, Sirius moaned a tear actually falling from his eyes, he felt like shit, James was never going to love him and god damn it he just wanted to be left alone! Sirius felt the mattress dip as another body sat on his bed. He knew it was James, he could tell by the way James smelt. He loved James's smell it always reminded Sirius of home wherever James was is home for Sirius. More tears leaked out of his eyes and he sobbed as James lightly stroked hims finger through Sirius's wet hair.

"What's wrong?" James asked softly. "Nothing leave me alone" Sirius rolled on to his side more tear slipped out and his head throbbed. "Sirius your crying you are not fine now tell me what's wrong." James said. Finally Sirius turned to face James and found himself engulfed in a hug. That did it Sirius grabbed James T-shirt and was crying into James's chest soaking him in water from his own clothe while James made shushing sound. There was no way for Sirius to describe what was wrong. It was all wrong. Then he heard James murmur into his ear "I know you have had a bad day but it's ok Siri, I know" Of course he knew Sirius thought, James always knew when it came to him he knows Sirius better than Sirius knew himself. While James rocked him backwards and forwards on the spot Sirius sobbed, James didn't love him and nothing was going right and then he felt James move. James looked him in the eye and then kissed his forehead right where the bruise was and blowed on it a little. Sirius closed his eyes it felt that good. He could feel James warm breath against his skin. James was now stroking the forming bruise. "Is it better now?" James whispered and Sirius nodded he counts say anything even if he had tried.

James sat there holding Sirius for what felt like forever then he heard Sirius murmur into his chest. Gently holding Sirius at arm's length he frowned "what was that?" He asked. Sirius staring at the ground whispered again. "I'm in love with you"

"Is that what you where worried about telling me? James asked and Sirius meekly nodded he couldn't handle the rejection that was about to come." James starred at Sirius before leaning forward and capturing Sirius's mouth in a kiss. Looking Sirius right in the eye he smiled and said "I love you too" James saw Sirius's whole face light up before kissing Sirius again.

Lying in bed that night with James's arms around him Sirius couldn't help but smile, James truly loved him. It was Padfoot and Prongs just the way it was meant to be. Sirius now truly did believe in bad days and he couldn't be happier about it.


End file.
